¡Logan y Quinn! Esto no puede ser cierto
by adrisstbdt
Summary: El baile parecía que estaba en su mejor momento, pero todo se saldría de control. ¿Quinn y Logan saliendo? -¡Están locos! Está bien que me fui por mucho tiempo pero... ¡Logan y Quinn! Eso no puede ser cierto... One Shot de adrisstbdt y KariiHoney.


**¡Hola gente! Si, ya habran notado que hay otro fanfic con el mismo nombre...¿saben porkee? ¡Porke es el mismo! Sip, KarriHoney y yo decidimos trabajar juntas para hacer este Quogan. Nos costo muchos desvelos e ideas revolkadas, así ke aprecienlo XD **

**Así ke... (redobles de tambores, porfavor) ¡Este es un fanfic Adrisstbdt/KarriHoney solo para ustedes! Disfrutenlo XD**

**_Zoey 101 no nos pertenece, pero si nos perteneciera (qué se vale soñar) hubiéramos agregado esto al final de la 4 Temporada._**

**Parejas: 100% Quogan y un sutil de : Mark/Stacy, James/Zoey/Chase, Lola/Vince y Michael/Liza.**  
><strong>Si desean traducir la historia a otro idioma por favor nos gustaría que nos pidieran el permiso a cualquiera de las dos (adrisstbdt o KariiHoney) y para evitar confusiones está colgado en ambas cuentas.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Logan y Quinn! Eso no puede ser verdad…<strong>

Parecía que el baile no acabaría jamás. A cada momento, los alumnos de PCA parecían más entusiasmados y era seguro que no pensaban terminar el baile muy temprano, para desgracia del Decano.

− ¿Quinn, podemos hablar afuera un momento?− le susurro Logan.

Quinn asintió entusiasmada, pues sentía que nada podría arruinarle esa noche y salió del baile junto con su novio. Mientras tanto, sus amigos seguían bailando, ajenos a que la pareja había desaparecido... y que era una pareja. Michael se alejó con Liza hacia la mesa de ponche...

−¡En serio, se desapareció de la nada!− exclamaba el chico refiriéndose al señor Takato.

−Lo que tú digas, amor− le dijo Liza, más para que se callara que para otra cosa.

−¡Ese señor era un fantasma, te lo juro!

− Cariño, mmm… No sé, bueno… ¿Desde cuándo Quinn y Logan son novios?− le pregunto Liza algo incomoda pues no le gustaba meterse en la vida de los demás.

−Que el señor Takato ex...¡Momento! ¿Qué me acabas de preguntar?− le respondió Michael descolocado.

−¿Qué desde cuando Logan sale Quinn?− repitió Liza fastidiada.

−¿De qué hablas Liza?

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del baile, Zoey había estado bailando con Chase, bastante feliz hasta que visualizo a su hermanito, sentado solo en una de las mesas.

−Ahora vuelvo− le dijo a Chase.

Su novio asintió y ella se dirigió hacia Dustin.

− ¿Dustin, estas bien? ¿Dustin? ¡DUSTIN!− le gritaba Zoey a su hermano.

−¡Hey, Zoey, no me grites! ¡Ya te escuche! Quinn me uso− respondió Dustin fastidiado.

−¿Qué quieres decir con eso?− indago Zoey.

−¡Que me utilizo, ella está saliendo con Logan y me utilizo para ocultarlo!

−¿Logan y Quinn? Venga, Dustin tiene que ser una bobería. Ahora, dime en serio que te sucede.

En la pista de Baile se encontraba Lola y Vince junto a otras parejas que bailaban. Justo en ese momento, Stacy y Mark se acercaron bailando animadamente.

−Escuche del accidente en el auto, Stacy− le dijo Vince compasivamente.

−¡Ah, no fue nada! Incluso creo que me benefició.− dijo la chica sin dejar de bailar. −Por cierto, Lola. ¿Puedes decirle a Quinn de mi parte que no hay resentimientos?

−¿Resentimientos?− le pregunto Lola confundida.

−Si, por haberse besado con mi pareja frente a todos. Acabo de conseguir a una pareja mucho mejor− dijo Stacy y le pestañeo a Mark.

−¿Quinn se beso con...?− Lola abrió los ojos como platos. −Un momento, ¿Que tu pareja no era Logan? ¿Logan Reese?

−Si precisamente se beso con Logan, creo que son novios o algo así− le respondió Stacy despreocupadamente.

−¿Mark, vamos por un poco de ponche?

Parecía que a Lola le habían dicho que iban a sacar su serie favorita del aire, porque no reaccionaba. Vince comenzó a asustarse y le hablo despacio.

−Amor, ¿Estás bien?

−¿Que si estoy bien? ¡Que si estoy bien! ¡QUE SI LO ESTOY!− gritaba Lola respirando con dificultad.− ¡Mi mejor amiga sale con un cretino y tu me preguntas si estoy bien!

−Eh, Lola… Eh… Creo que te escucharon todos− le respondió pacíficamente Vince.

Y cuando la chica miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, todos a su alrededor habían dejado de bailar y la miraban con desconcierto.

−¡No hay nada que ver aquí!− grito Lola nuevamente.− ¿Acaso es ilegal gritar? Lo siento, Vince tengo que irme.

Lola comenzó a correr por la pista de baile como loca, buscando a sus amigos, pero ¿Dónde se habían metido?, mientras corría pudo percatarse que Logan y Quinn no estaban en ese lugar cosa que la hizo desesperarse aun más y comenzó a gritar:

−¡ZOEY! ¡CHASE! ¡MICHAEL!

Y mientras Lola corría, lo mismo hacían Michael y Zoey, intentando localizar a los demás para exponerles la nueva y... ¿Agradable? ¿Desagradable? ¡Rara noticia! Finalmente, los tres visualizaron a Chase en una mesa, bebiendo ponche, bastante relajado y ajeno a todo lo demás.

−¿Que les pasa?− preguntó Chase en cuanto los vio. −Parece que vieron un fantasma...

−¡LOGAN Y QUINN SON NOVIOS!− gritaron los tres a la vez y luego se miraron confundidos.

−Oh, claro. Quinn y Logan son novios− les respondió Chase a sus amigos con una sonrisa en la cara.− Muy buena broma, ¿Vamos a bailar?

−¡Chase! ¡Quinn y Logan son novios! ¡Lo son! ¡Lo son!− le respondió Zoey un poco histérica.

−¿Quien les dijo eso?− les pregunto Chase.

−Liza.

−Stacy.

−Dustin.

Chase los miró a los tres.

−¡Están locos! Está bien que me fui por mucho tiempo pero... ¡Logan y Quinn! Eso no puede ser cierto...

−¡Pero si Quinn y Logan desaparecieron, seguro andan juntos! Además Liza nunca me ha mentido. ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?− le respondía Michael.− ¿Si los buscamos? ¿Alguien tiene su móvil acá?

Zoey sacó su celular y comenzó a marcarle a Quinn, pero cada llamada, la mandaba directamente al buzón.

−No contesta− dijo Zoey torciendo la boca.

−¡Llamen a Logan!− exigió Michael.

E hicieron lo mismo y escucharon la voz de Logan, pero...

−Hola, soy Logan Reese. Se que te mueres de ganas por hablar conmigo, pero ahora tengo asuntos más importantes que no te incluyen, así que déjame un mensaje diciéndome lo maravilloso que soy y tal vez te llame.

Así que, al ver que ninguno contestaba, decidieron ir a buscar afuera.

−¿Nos dividimos?− sugirió Lola.

−Puede ser buena idea.− le respondió Michael.− Que Zoey y Chase busquen juntos y Lola lo hará conmigo. Quien los encuentre primero, llama a los demás.

−¿Qué planean ustedes?− pregunto James saliendo de la nada.

−Buscar a Quinn y Logan, todos andan diciendo que son novios− le explico Zoey, con ligeras notas de histeria en la voz.

−¿Novios?− James los miró sin comprender.− No me digan… ¿Que no sabían? Yo lo supe cuando los vi escondiendo detrás de un arbusto.

−¿Y este quién es?− pregunto Chase confundido.

−Eso mismo me pregunto yo –contra pregunto James.

−Él… pues… es… −tartamudeaba Zoey. – Él es James, él es Chase, pero… ¡Basta de charla! Busquemos a Quinn y Logan.

Buscar a Quinn y Logan le convenía mucho más ahora a Zoey ya que no estaba lista para explicarle a Chase que James había sido su novio mientras él estaba en Inglaterra y a James que Chase era su novio actual.

Los chicos hicieron lo que Michael les había dicho y comenzaron a buscar a la nueva y rara pareja. Antes de que Chase y Zoey se alejaran, James los alcanzo y dijo:

−Zoey, quisiera hablar contigo un momento ¿Podríamos?

−Eh, no creo que sea el mejor momento− dijo Zoey nerviosa, comenzando a caminar junto con Chase que miraba extrañado al chico.

−No, no... No quiero que estén raras las cosas entre nosotros, ya te lo dije, quiero ser tu amigo...

−¡Si, que bien!− lo interrumpió Zoey nerviosa mirando a Chase de reojo. −¡Sigamos buscando!

Por otro lado de la Academia, Lola y Michael buscaban a la pareja, esperando que los comentarios que les habían dicho en el baile fueran mentira. Al menos, Lola aun creía que podría ser un simple chisme.

−¿Lola, ya te respondió Quinn? – le pregunto Michael.

−¡No! Solo espero que no esté con Logan –le respondió Lola torciendo la boca.− Seria terrible.

−¿Y por qué?− le pregunto Michael , haciéndose a la idea de que podía ser cierto que sus amigos eran novios.

−Porque... Porque... ¡Logan es un idiota! ¡Tarado! ¡Estúpido! ¿Sigo?– respondió Lola, pero Michael parecía que no estaba en el lugar.− ¿Michael, estas bien?

−Acabo recordar algo – murmuró Michael espantado.

−¿Qué cosa?

−Que una vez, Quinn y Logan fueron a mi habitación y me preguntaron que si sabía que ellos estaban saliendo.

−¿Qué?¿QUÉ? – Le grito Lola.− ¿Quieres explicarte?

−No, mejor olvídalo. Ahora que recuerdo fue por la fiesta que me estaban organizando, será mejor que los sigamos buscando− le respondió Michael.− ¿Tienes el numero de Zoey? Quizás ellos los encontraron.

Zoey caminaba entre Chase y James por los alrededores de la PCA, mirándolos de vez en cuando para que no entablaran una conversación que la involucrara.

−Entonces, eres el antiguo compañero de Michael y Logan, ¿no?− le preguntaba James.

−¡Oh, miren mi celular está sonando!− exclamo Zoey, interrumpiendo la conversación. − ¿Hola? No, aun no los hayamos...Si, ustedes también avísennos.

Zoey colgó el teléfono y refunfuño.

−¿Como es posible que ni Quinn ni Logan nos hayan dicho nada de esto? ¿Saben? Esto explica muchas cosas...

−Yo creo que es tierno− comentó James.

−No es tierno, es raro− dijo Chase haciendo una mueca. –Tal vez me fui por un tiempo, pero estoy seguro que sigo conociendo a mis amigos y... ¡Aghh! ¡Ni siquiera puedo imaginármelos!

−Pero, aun no entiendo que tiene de malo que estén juntos− comenzó James.− ¿Me podrían explicar, por qué es raro que ellos salgan?

−¿Qué tiene de raro? ¡Que tiene! Jaime, se nota que no conoces bien a Logan y a Quinn… ¡Ellos jamás serian pareja! Es ...es…− le respondía Chase buscando las palabras exactas− ¡Es anti normal, anti matemático!

−Exacto lo que dice Chase− respondió Zoey.

−Me llamo James− le corrigió el rubio.− ¡Y no puedo creen que sean tan egoístas!

−¿Egoístas?−pregunto Zoey ahora ofendida. −¡Egoístas! Si Logan y Quinn están saliendo juntos, seguro él la lastimara y la engañara y ni siquiera podrá responderle si la quiere realmente…

−¿Como lo hiciste tú conmigo?− soltó James de repente.

−¿Qué? ¿Cómo dijiste Jaime?− le pregunto Chase arqueando las cejas.

−¡James! ¡James!− corrigió el chico fastidiado.

Zoey abrió los ojos como platos y se puso pálida de repente. Observo a los dos chicos que tenía delante y resoplo.

−Lo lamento− dijo James. −Te había dicho que no quería más momentos incómodos, es que... quisiera hablar sobre eso y...

−¿Sobre qué exactamente?− preguntó Chase cruzándose de brazos.

−Ok, la cosa es que...− Zoey suspiro hondo y puso los ojos en blanco. −Cuando Chase se fue a Inglaterra, como que paso algo entre nosotros...

−¿Algo?−preguntó James arqueando las cejas.

−Si, pero... luego llegaste, James y... bueno, tu sabes...− Zoey procuro no mirar a Chase. −Fuimos novios y...

−¿Qué?− exclamo Chase perplejo. −¿Fuiste novia de Jaime?

−¡Me llamo James!

−Si, pero terminamos y...

−Y ahora eres novia de Chase− completo James, bastante incomodo por la situación.

−Lo siento mucho, a los dos, de verdad nunca quise que pasara esto… ¿Chase? ¿James? ¡Díganme algo al menos!

−Busquemos a Quinn y Logan− le respondió Chase evadiendo lo último que dijo su novia.− ¿Vienes Jai… James?

−¿Chase? ¿James? ¿Ninguno me responderá?− pregunto Zoey en suplica.

−Te acompaño− le dijo James a Chase y ambos siguieron caminando por el patio.

−Claro, si... ¡Esto es justo lo que quería la noche del baile!− exclamo Zoey torciendo la boca, pero luego se fijo en dos personas que venían caminando. −¿Esos de allá no son Lola y Michael?

−Mira, Jaime, quiero decir James… ¡Ahí están Lola y Michael! Pero no veo a Quinn y Logan ¿Tú los ves?

−¡Michael! ¡Lola!− grito James.

Lola y Michael se hallaban tan enfrascados en su propia discusión que no escucharon cuando gritaron sus nombres.

−¡Debiste decirnos eso!− le reclamaba Lola. −¡Literalmente te dijeron que salían y tú te pusiste a jugar con tu estúpido juguete!

−¡No es estúpido! ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que no querían hacerme una fiesta sorpresa?

−¡Oh, tal vez cuando NO te hicieron una fiesta, bobo!

−¡Oigan!−les grito Chase mientras se acercaba a ellos junto con James y Zoey, que los seguía con la boca torcida.

−¿Quieren callarse?−les dijo James rodando los ojos. −¡No puedo creer que los altere tanto el hecho de que salgan!

−¡Claro que nos altera!− grito Lola histérica. −¿Cómo no va a alterarnos? ¡Logan le está mintiendo a Quinn y...!

−¡Yo conozco a alguien así!− exclamo Chase y miró de reojo a Zoey.

−¡Esto no soluciona nada!− exclamo Zoey perdiendo la paciencia. −¡Deberíamos de calmarnos y seguir buscándolos!

Pero lejos de calmarse, los cinco chicos se pusieron a gritar más fuerte que antes, cada uno por diferentes razones.

Un poco más lejos de la discusión había una pareja que parecía de disfrutar mucho su compañía y de ver las estrellas, que esa noche se veían más especiales que nunca. Algunos dicen que ver las estrellas con la persona más que amas, es más que estimulante.

Logan paso sus brazos por la cintura de Quinn para acercarla más a él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para besarla se comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos que interrumpieron el beso sin piedad alguna.

−Amor− le dijo Quinn.− ¿Los de allá no son los chicos? Parece que discuten… ¿Crees que debamos ir?

Logan los miró con el seño fruncido, enfadado por haber interrumpido su beso.

−No, espera...− dijo Logan y los miró. −¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¿Quieren cerrar la boca? ¡Algunos aquí, intentamos disfrutar de la noche! ¿Qué tanto están haciendo?

−¡Queremos encontrar a Logan y a Quinn!− grito Michael enojado. −¡Así que deja de hablar, Logan!

Pero un segundo después, todos se quedaron callados y miraron a la pareja.

−¡Ahí estaban!− gritaron a la vez y corrieron hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

− ¡Expliquen que sucede aquí!− exigió Zoey.

−¡No!− grito Lola.− ¡Que mejor Logan nos explique por qué está jugando con Quinn!

−¿Quinn, perdiste la cabeza?− le pregunto Michael histérico también.

−¿Qué rayos les pasa?− les pregunto Chase.

− ¡Déjenlos tranquilos!− grito James.

−¿Qué les pasa?− preguntó Quinn tranquilamente.

−¿Que nos pasa? ¿QUE NOS PASA? ¡QUE QUE QUE NOS PASA! ¡Tú y Logan están saliendo!− les grito Lola.

−¡Explíquenos!− grito Zoey.

−¡Cállense todos!− grito Logan y luego miró a su novia. –La verdad es que, Quinn y yo estamos saliendo.

−¡No! ¡Si no me lo dices, te juro que no lo hubiera imaginado!− exclamo Lola con sarcasmo. −¡Al parecer todo el mundo lo sabía, excepto nosotros!

−Yo si lo sabía− dijo James inocentemente.

−¡Cállate!−le dijo Michael. −¿Desde cuándo salen?

−Ya varios meses− confeso Logan.

−¿Porque no nos lo dijeron?− preguntó Zoey, ahora indignada.

−¡Porque iban a ponerse histéricos!− exclamo Quinn.

−¡No estamos histéricos!− grito Lola. Los demás la miraron con el seño fruncido. −Bueno, si... tal vez nos pusimos un poco histéricos, pero... ¡Es que, por todos los cielos, Quinn! ¿Cómo te fuiste a fijar en este... este...intento de ser humano? ¿Sabes qué? Si a esas vamos, prefiero a Mark...

−¡Lola!− exclamo Quinn.

−¡Oh, por Dios, Quinn! ¡Es Logan! ¡Logan Reese! No hace falta que te recuerde que él te insultaba− seguía diciendo Lola. −¡Oh, por Dios, Quinn! Mark era decente, Logan es… Bueno, es Logan. ¡Es un tarado!

−¿Lola, quieres callarte?− le grito Quinn enfadada. −¡Me tienen harta! ¡Harta! Yo amo a Logan y él me ama ¿Tan difícil es de comprender?

Antes que alguien más pudiera decir algo Quinn había comenzado a caminar a un paso veloz en dirección a los dormitorios, alejándose de todos, incluso de su novio.

−¡Gracias!− les dijo Logan con sarcasmo.− Acaban de arruinarnos la noche y por cierto, no recuerdo que hayan gritado cuando Lola fue novia de Vince, ni cuando Zoey dejo a James y ahora está con Chase… ¡Ni siquiera te juzgamos a ti, Michael por salir con una chica a la cual le vomitaste los zapatos!

Logan comenzó a correr tras su novia y desapareció en la oscuridad del patio, dejando a sus amigos sumidos en un tenso silencio.

−¿Saben? Aun no le encuentro el drama− comentó James. −Si, están saliendo y puede que sea raro, pero... ¿Y qué? En PCA pasan cosas demasiado raras todo el tiempo.

−James tiene razón− opinó Zoey torciendo la boca.

−Oh, estoy seguro que te pones del lado de Jaime− comentó Chase cruzando los brazos.

Zoey le dirigió una mirada glaciar y siguió hablando:

− ¿Qué clase de amigos somos si no respetamos sus decisiones? Yo digo que habría que estar feliz por ellos.

−Es cierto− dijo Michael resoplando.

−Si, supongo− comento Lola. –Pero, si ese cretino llega a lastimar a Quinn, va a conocer lo que es el dolor.

−¿Vamos a buscarlos?− preguntó Michael.

−Creo que lo mejor es dejarlos solos por ahora− opinó Zoey. −Mañana les tendremos algo especial.

−¿Se te ocurrió algo?− preguntó Lola.

−Oh, a mi siempre se me ocurre algo− dijo Zoey sonriendo. –Pero, por ahora, propongo que sigamos disfrutando del baile.

Michael y Lola caminaron hacia el auditorio nuevamente, y cuando Chase y James se disponían a hacer lo mismo, Zoey los jalo del brazo.

−Ustedes no van a ningun lado si no me escuchan antes.

−¿Que dirás ahora? ¿Qué me botas por Jaime?− le dijo Chase.

−¡James! ¡James! ¡James! Ni que fuera tan difícil…− le dijo el rubio fastidiado.

−¡Oh, pobrecito! Tiene un serio complejo si le cambian el nombre.

−¡Oh que maduro!

−¡Cállense los dos, ahora!− les grito Zoey severamente.− Quiero aclararle algo a los dos y no se volverá más hablar del tema. James yo a ti te quise− la cara de Chase era de decepción.− Pero, con Chase siempre tuve… Algo. Es complicado, desde que llegue a la academia se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y sentía cosas por él, pero no podia aceptarlo… ¡Era mi mejor amigo! Y por eso siempre buscaba la forma de salir con otros para tratar de sacármelo de la cabeza. Y luego… Bueno, llegaste y vino eso del rumor y comenzamos a salir, de verdad te quise, pero lo que tengo con Chase es diferente. ¿Me comprendes? ¿Chase, comprendes por qué no te dije lo de James?

Ambos chicos tenían los brazos cruzados y la mirada impasible. Zoey los miraba atenta, sin atreverse si quiera a parpadear.

−Te comprendo− dijo finalmente James.

−¿Eh?− preguntó Chase perplejo.

−De alguna manera lo sabía− confesó James melancólicamente.− No se es compañero de Michael y Logan sin enterarse de ciertas cosas, ¿saben?

−Lo lamento− dijo Zoey.

−Oye, llevo todo el día diciéndote que quiero ser tu amigo− dijo James ahora sonriendo. −Y lo sostengo. Además, supongo que si quiero seguir siendo amigo del equipo de locos que acaba de partir, también tendré que ser amigo tuyo, Chase.

El chico dirigió su mirada a Chase y le sonrió.

−Cuida a Zoey, ¿Quieres? Y que todo quede en paz.

James se alejo un poco de ese lugar, caminando hacia los dormitorios y luego se volvió otra vez.

−¡Y deja de llamarme Jaime!

En otro lugar de PCA había una pareja que parecía estar bastante afectada por algún motivo. Uno de ellos estaba llorando...

−Vamos, Quinn, no llores. No me gusta verte así− le decía Logan.

−¿Pero, cómo quieres que este? ¡Nuestros amigos no nos apoyan!−le respondía Quinn.

Logan se sentía igual de triste que Quinn, pero él era Logan Reese. Habían cosas que no podía admitir por su orgullo, y además no era el momento para mostrarse débil.

− ¿Y que si no lo aceptan? Yo salgo contigo, no ellos y si creen que es raro no me importa, Quinn. Yo te amo, eres lo más importante en mi vida ¿Crees que me importa lo que piensen?

−Pero...

−Pero nada, ve acá− le dijo Logan mientras abría sus brazos en señal que quería abrazarla.

−Yo también te amo, Logan− le respondió Quinn mientras él la abrazaba.− ¿Y sabes? Tengo una idea.

−¿Cual?

Quinn sonrió con malicia.

A la mañana siguiente, Zoey y Lola estaban bastante arrepentidas por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y por como se habían comportado con Quinn y Logan e idearon una forma de reparar el error.

Zoey comenzó a marcarle al celular de Chase para conseguir que él y Michael lograran arrastrar a Logan a la terraza de los chicos, mientras que ella y Lola hacían lo mismo, pero con Quinn.

Después de organizar todo (como siempre) Zoey despertó a Quinn y la convenció para que se arreglara un poco. Después de que la chica se duchara y se cambiara (con ropa, que por cierto le habían elegido), Lola y Zoey trataron de arrastrarla hacia afuera del dormitorio.

−¡Pero tengo sueño!− les reclamaba Quinn bostezando.

−¡Camina!− gruñía Lola tratando de sacar a la chica de cuarto. −¡Mira que se donde guardas los rayos laser, Quinn!

Con un poco de dificultad, lograron sacar a la chica de su edificio y las tres juntas caminaron hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

−¿Donde me llevan?− preguntaba Quinn.

−¡Tú solo camina!− le dijo pacíficamente Zoey.

Las tres chicas llegaron a los dormitorios de los chicos, lo cual les había costado un poco de trabajo, ya que Quinn no tenía muchas ganas de estar en ese lugar y era algo que Zoey y Lola no entendían, pero tenían que disculparse con ella y con Logan de alguna forma. Una vez en la terraza de los chicos, pudieron comprobar que en ella ya estaban Logan, Michael, Chase y James (que había sido avisado del plan por Chase, aunque suene irónico).

Justo en medio de la terraza habían colocado una mesa, con un mantel muy bonito y unas flores en el centro. Michael les había dejado dos platos que se veían apetitosos.

−¿Qué hace Logan aquí?− pregunto Quinn molesta.

−¿Qué pretenden ustedes?− pregunto Logan.

−Pues…− comenzaba Zoey.− Ayer nos sentimos muy mal por como nos comportamos y queríamos disculparnos con ustedes.

−No es necesario− le respondió Logan.− ¡Porque ya no estamos juntos!

−¿Qué?− le preguntaron todos y miraron a Quinn.

−Es cierto lo que dice él ególatra, ¿Me puedo ir ahora?

−Si vete, chiflada− le respondió Logan.

Todos miraron incrédulos a sus amigos y luego a la mesa que habían acomodado y el desayuno que Michael había preparado con tanto esmero.

−¿Por qué terminaron?− preguntó Lola.

−Porque ustedes tenían razón− dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos. −Logan y yo no tenemos nada en común. No podemos ser pareja.

−¡Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en toda mi vida!− exclamo Michael.

−¡Fuiste tu quien lo dijo!− le espeto Logan.

−¡Ahí esta! ¡No puedo creer que me hagan caso!

−Nos estamos disculpando con ustedes− dijo Zoey anonadada. −No pueden terminar solo porque...

−Ustedes dijeron que no querían que estuviéramos juntos− dijo Logan frunciendo el seño.

−¡Somos bobos!− grito Chase. −¡Y ustedes también por escucharnos!

−No, no− dijo Quinn muy segura de sí misma. −Es mejor que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Todos se sumieron en un silencio tenso mientras Logan y Quinn se dirigían miradas, que aparentan enojo.

−Esto es estúpido− dijo Zoey de repente.−¡Ustedes dos se quieren y lo han hecho por meses! No deberían de terminar algo así solo porque nosotros seamos unos terribles amigos que solo nos preocupábamos por nosotros mismos.

−Zoey tiene razón− dijo Lola torciendo la boca. –Y aunque estoy segura de que vomitare después de decir esto... Logan debe ser especial si le mintió a todo el mundo por ti, Quinn.

−Si, deben perdonarlos por ser tan egoístas− comentó James. Los demás lo miraron con el seño fruncido.−¿Qué? ¡A mí nunca me molesto que fueran novios!

Quinn comenzó a observar a sus amigos y se dio cuenta de que sus rostros aparentaban sentir una gran culpa por lo que habían provocado en ella y Logan. Y de la nada, Quinn comenzó a reírse muy fuerte y Logan trataba de no mirarla porque sino él también estallaría en risas.

−¿Quinn, qué te parece tan gracioso?− le pregunto Chase confundido.

−Nunca entenderías− le respondió Logan.

−¡Esperen! ¡Esperen!− les decía Michael.− No te entiendo, Quinn… Ustedes terminaron ¿y tú te ríes?

−¡Están locos!− grito Lola, pero Logan no resistió más y estallo en risas como Quinn.

−¡Me confunden!− les dijo Chase.

James que parecía haber comprendió lo que sucedía, miro a la pareja y no pudo evitar reír también.

−¿Qué están gracioso, Jaime?− le pregunto Chase.

−¡Es James!− dijo el chico rodando los ojos.− ¿Que no lo ven?

−¿Que se supone que deberíamos ver?− preguntó Michael confundido.

−¡Ellos no terminaron!

Quinn y Logan hicieron un esfuerzo por dejar de reír y miraron a sus amigos.

−Lo sentimos− dijo Quinn secándose las lágrimas de la risa. −Pero, queríamos que aprendieran la lección… ¡Debieron de haber visto sus caras!

−¡Ustedes son... son...!− Lola se mordió la lengua. −¡No debo decir groserías!

−Eso fue cruel− comentó Chase cruzándose de brazos.

−Si, son bobos− dijo Logan acercándose a su novia. −Jamás dejaría a Quinn solo por ustedes.

Zoey y Lola dijeron "Awww". James, Chase y Michael pusieron los ojos en blanco.

−Bien, entonces, oficialmente tienen nuestro permiso para salir− dijo Lola. −Creo que lo mejor será que disfruten de su desayuno.

Todos asintieron emocionados, pero luego, Michael tomó de la mesa un plato de pudin y lo abrazo como si fuera un oso de peluche.

−¡Pero, esto es mío! ¡Por asustarme!− dijo y se encamino hacia la puerta junto con los demás.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Si leyeron este y van a dejar un review, estan moralmente obligados a dejarle uno a KariiHoney y si leyeron el otro y le dejaron review, estan moralmente obligados a dejarme uno a mí ;)<strong>

**Ya, enserio... ¡COMENTEN EN AMBOS KE LAS DOS LO HICIMOS!**

**Se despiden de todos ustedes Adri &Karii producciones. ¡Recuerden por cada review Logan sonríe!  
>Saludos desde Chile y México.<br>****adrisstbdt y KariiHoney. **


End file.
